When audio data is processed to generate an audio composition, it is common to mix such audio data using a mixer that utilizes panning potentiometers, or other systems or devices that simulate the function of a panning potentiometer. The panning potentiometers can be used to allocate a single input channel to two or more output channels, such as a left and right stereo output, such as to simulate a spatial position between the far left and far right locations relative to a listener. However, such panning potentiometers do not typically add an interaural time difference that would normally be present from a live performance.